Hot Chocolate
by K2Ann
Summary: ini sedikit terinspirasi dari sifat mengerikan hisoka yang sering ga ketebak, coklat panas dan udara bulan februari yang dingin perpaduan yang bagus kan?


Hot chocolate

.

Disclamer: Togashi Yashihiro

(kalo hxh punya saya hiatusnya bakalan seabad lebih lama daripada Togashi)

.

.

.

Gaje, abal, dirty mind, don't like don't read

.

Salju berderai tipis menutupi jalanan di luar, bulan februari yang dingin, pemandangan kota di siang hari tampak blur karena embun beku yang menutupi jendela café, Kuroro memandangi coklat panasnya dalam dalam menopang dagunya pada tangan kanannya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana kau bisa diserang?"

Cowok pirang dengan dandanan lolly didepannya berhenti menyeruput coklatnya. Rambutnya tampak acak acakan, lipstick ungu tuanya ditutupi coklat. "murid cowok kelas tiga menarikku menjauh dari festival, dan mengajakku ke lab bahasa..", dia menghela napas dalam dalam,"..memaksaku membuka bajuku, lalu..kau tau sendiri kan?"

Cewek gadungan didepannya menundukkan kepalanya, Kuroro tersenyum simpul,"hmmphh ..mereka sadar kamu cowok, lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Begitu?", si Pirang makin menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam.

Uap dari coklat panas seperti memberi jarak. Uap yang putih. Dengan aroma coklat yang pahit. Perlahan terbang dan menyatu bersama uap helaan napas dari…."Kurapika"

Kuroro mengangkat kepalanya,"Kurapika" dia mengangkat alisnya,"apa?"

"Namaku Kurapika senang bertemu denganmu Kuroro san", Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya pada mug coklat. Suasananya mulai agak terasa aneh. "dan…terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

Mata Kuroro membentuk eye smile tersenyum tapi tampak seperti menyeringai. "HAHAHA sudahlah..Sejak kelas satu Hisoka kun memang mesum", Kuroro menunjuk kearah wajahnya sendiri,"dan…kurasa dia juga sudah menurunkan sifat itu padaku." Kurapika Cuma melongo, dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum dan bibir tipisnya membentuk huruf O.

"Ta..tapi Kuroro san aku terkejut kau bisa menebak aku ini cowok dan menghentikan 'aksi' Hisoka san"

"mudah saja… lehermu kurus ga jenjang seperti cewek pada umumnya, ehm..selain itu meskipun kamu pake bra tapi ada bagian yang ga 'terisi penuh' dan.. emm ada lagi",Kuroro mengetuk ngetuk telunjuknya di pelipisnya, Kurapika mulai merasakan hawa aneh.

"OH YA! Ada lagi saat aku bertemu cewek leherku akan terasa gatal…..itu semacam reseptor INGAT ITU KURAPIKA!", Kuroro berdiri, menggebrak meja, dan menunjuk ke arah Kurapika dengan mata berapi api.

Kurapika sweatdrop, baru kali ini ada orang yang membahas hal seperti itu dengan semangat. "dan satu lagi panggil Kuroro saja", Suasana kembali hening Kurapika mengetuk ngetuk meja dan Kuro tampak menekuni sebuah kliping yang tebal. Uap coklat kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya.

.hening. Hanya suara dari pengunjung café yang kebanyakan berisi pegawai kantor dan mahasiswa yang sibuk menekuni layar pc. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang satu sama lain."ng..kurapika kun ngomong ngomong dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Kurapika mengerucutkan bibirnya"be benarkah?kuroro san ga tau? Aku selalu hadir di forum penulis! Tidak pernah absen! Jadi..karena Kuroro san paling aktif di forum, otomatis aku jadi tau"

"tch! Kamu nyebelin panggil kuroro aja napa?", Cowok berambut hitam pekat itu kembali menekan nekan pelipisnya berusaha mengingat sesuatu, sekarang gayanya tampak seperti komugi gadis penjaga perpus. "ooh! Kamu yang sering tidur di pojokan belakang itu ya!"

Hening

Background kurapika berubah jadi hitam. Sejujurnya itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya. "KAMPRET! KASIH JAWABAN YANG MENGESANKAN DIKIT KEK!", Tapi tentu saja kurapika Cuma mengatakan itu dalam hati. Yap, Kurapika selalu hadir dalam pertemuan seminggu sekali untuk forum kepenulisan. Sayangnya, 2/3 waktu untuk materi dan praktek selama forum berlangsung dia habiskan untuk tidur dan membaca komik.

"ng…kuroro sudah berapa lama kau ikut di forum?"

"Sekitar 2 tahun, kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku membaca naskahmu?", tangan kurapika menunjuk kliping bersampul putih polos yang sedang dipegang Kuroro. Kuroro menyerigai,"ada sedikit warning untuk di bawah umur hati hati ya~", Naskah itu dengan cepat direbut Kurapika,"aku sudah 16 tahun tau!", ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kurapika membuka satu persatu lembaran kliping, dan terkejut mendapati tidak terdapat typo satupun. Dia melangkah ke chapter selanjutnya.

_Menahan desahan adalah keahliannya, kalau saja bisa, dia akan mengeluarkan semuanya hingga lega. Selega saat dimana dia akhirnya bisa membayangkan desahan wanita itu disaat…_

Kurapika tertawa kecil. _dasar mesum!_ Kuroro memandanginnya dengan tatapan heran. _Apa benar dia menyukainya?_ Tapi kemudian di mengabaikannya dan kembali meminum coklatnya sebelum keburu dingin. _Kelihatannya virus hisoka menular lagi ke orang ini._

Chapter 3 bagian terakhir.

_Dedaunan yang menutupi seluruh bukit yang penuh dengan pepohonan tinggi. Remaja remaja liar itu tidak akan berpikir lagi apakah tempat itu strategis atau tidak. Aku selalu kesana pada malam hari Cuma untuk mendapatkan gambar yang bagus…._

Kurapika memandang kearah sekolahnya lewat kaca café yang lebar, di sebelah timur gedung sekolahnya ada bukit yang sepi._tunggu dulu…..ga mungkin…_

_Orang orang selalu mengubur sampah ke lubang yang dalam. Aniki selalu membuang begitu banyak sampahnya ke bagian terdalam wanita. Bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan dalam pula saat….._

Wajah blushing Kurapika ga bisa ditutupi dan Kuroro menatapnya seolah mengatakan _tadi aku sudah peringatkan kan?_ Mereka tidak menyadari orang orang di café sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Dari kejauhan mereka berdua kelihatan seperti: cewek pirang dengan rambut acak acakan mengenakan kostum lolli untuk cosplay terus menundukkan kepala di hadapan cowok berkulit pucat berambut hitam dengan tatapan kosong dan hoodie abu abu . ditambah dengan penampilan kurapika yang kacau makin menambah kesan mencurigakan. Seperti habis diserang? Mungkin…

"kuroro.."

"ng?"

"kenapa kau jadi memutuskan menulis dengan tema aneh seperti ini?"

"Itu adalah jurnalku yang sedikit di dramatisir, jadi 100% kejadian didalamnya benar benar nyata, Shizuku chan sangat suka membaca jurnalku, meski aku ga yakin dia ingat isinya atau tidak. Jadi kupikir menulis Novel dengan tema kehidupan nyata benar benar bagus."

"ja..jadi bagian dimana kau mengambil gambar itu…"

"ya, itu benar benar terjadi", Kuroro berkedip ke arah Kurapika. _Freak_ satu kata yang terlintas di kepala cowok cantik itu. "su..subarashi aku salah menilaimu senpai..", tentu saja kurapika menekankan pada nada mengejek karena Kuroro yang dianggapnya paling berwibawa di forum tidak lebih dari siswa kelas tiga mesum yang mengandalkan wajah kalemnya untuk menutupi sifat aslinya.

_Tapi saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa kecenderungan shotacon tidak hanya sekedar gurauan, bahkan pria berambut merah di sampingku adalah bentuk contoh nyata. Aku bersyukur korban korbannya masih hidup…._

"baka Siapapun tau kau pasti menyinggung hisoka di bagian ini,jika dia akan menyerangmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?", Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tentu saja pertanyaan kurapika tadi cuma sekedar iseng. Tapi, mulai dari sini bencana terbesarnya dimulai.

"kalau begitu…biar Hisoka yang memutuskan siapa yang jadi seme atau uke"

"oohh..", kurapika menyeruput gelas coklat yang kedua.

Hening

….

BRUUUPPHHH! "UAPAA?!", coklat dari mulut kurapika menyembur tidak sengaja mengenai pelayan yang lewat. Dia berdiri dan berkali kali membungkuk meminta maaf. Pelayan itu pergi, dan kurapika kembali kemejanya dan kembali menatap Kuroro nanar. "y..yang kau katakan tadi apa..?"

"hmpff tadi aku bilang, biar Hisoka yang memutuskan seme dan ukenya"

"WHAT THE FUCK & HELL! Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan!", wajah Kuroro benar benar seperti tanpa tak habis pikir, bagaimana seseorang membahas hal seperti itu dengan raut wajah yang seperti itu.

Kuro: kenapa marah? Bukannya yang kau maksud menyerang itu…

Pika:( maksudku menyerang dalam arti sebenarnya dodolllll!) diam

Kuro: jadi menyerang itu bukan….

Pika: -_-" (diam)

Kuro: ahaha begitu ya aku salah mengerti rupanya (dengan wajah innocent)

Pika: (diam)

Kuro: Kurapika kun?(mengibas ngibaskan tangan ke depan muka kurapika yang lagi speechless)

Pika: (diam)

Dengan cepat kurapika menyambar tas serutnya dan berdiri,"Kuroro, gomenasaii aku ingin pulang terima kasih atas coklatnya", Kurapika membungkuk dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Tapi kemudian berhenti dan berbalik,"oh ya terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi"

Suara lonceng kecil terdengar begitu pintu café terbuka, Kuroro hanya menatap punggung Kurapika dari kejauhan. _Aneh apa yang salah?_

Kuroro POV

Sudah kuduga gadis emm.. anak itu aneh. Yah dia tidak jauh lebih polos dari yang kubayangkan. Untuk sesaat aku cukup bersemangat saat menanyakan soal seme kupikir itu akan bagus di naskah.

Aku baru sadar sudah satu jam lebih waktu yang kuhabiskan disini, bibi mecun mecin menchi ah apalah itu! Pasti akan mengomel jika aku duduk terlalu lama disini. Tapi, aku sudah membayar bill nya lebih awal, karena 'kencan' mendadak tadi. Fuuhh.. kupikir menolong korban Hisoka bisa menambah Chapter yang menarik dalam naskah. Ujung ujungnya aku harus mengikuti 'naskah hisoka' hanya untuk dapat kejadian menarik di sekolah.

Hp ku bergetar,ada pesan oh.. dari Machi:

jangan duduk terlalu lama

punggungmu akan nyeri

punggung?, ngomong-ngomong soal punggung, aku baru menyadari kurapika kun punya punggung yang ramping dan lurus, tak heran dia memilih kostum lolli dengan punggung terbuka. Tunggu dulu…pung-gung? Kalau tak salah aku menulis tentang punggung di bagian akhir chapter 6, aku memang selalu hampir melupakan hal hal penting. Yah.. aku memang ceroboh.

Tunggu..dulu..dimana naskahku?

Kuroro Pov end.

Kurapika pov.

Sial! Dingin banget! Bahkan jaket dan syal setebal ini tidak cukup. Aku berjalan lambat sekali. Hari ini hari yang paling aneh yang pernah ada. Kami sama! Apa yang kupikirkan? Berada di bawah penghangat café dan selama satu jam, ini yang harus kulalui. Maksudku ada begitu banyak orang dan kenapa harus Kuroro yang menolongku? Tch lagipula dia sama mesumnya dengan hisoka.

Puk puk puk aku menepuk nepuk pipiku sendiri hari ini aku benar-benar sensitif seperti wanita, apa karena kostum ini? Rasanya benar benar sulit menghilangkan sifatku yang terlalu feminim ini, tak heran author selalu ngarep aku ini beneran cewek XD(PLAK!), sejak arc phantom troupe.

Ringtone abang JaliXD(PLAK!) Ehm..maksudnya hp ku berbunyi. Pesan. Dari hisoka.

Hisoka: bagaimana dia menarik kan?

Kurapika: menarik apanya! Kau menjebakku sejak awal

Tch menyebalkan!

Huff… aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku mulai terobsesi dengan salah satu kakak kelas, yep namanya Machi, sayangnya dia berada dalam satu lingkaran penulis sekolah sekaligus penyusun majalah sekolah bersama Kuroro dan Hisoka jadi sangat sulit mendekatinya, ditambah penampilanku yang feminim. Aku pertama kali melihat karya tulisnya dan mulai semangat memasuki forum penulis tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa ujung ujungnya yang kulakukan selama di forum hanya: memilih duduk paling belakang agar bisa leluasa memandangi Machi san, dan akhirnya, tertidur selama forum berlangsung.

Balasan dari hisoka. Cepatnya..

Hisoka: yo~ sebagai gantinya kau dapat memiliki semua koleksi foto machi milikku, bahkan aku punya yang ;-) **

Kurapika: letakkan di lokerku secepatnya

Hisoka: pertama tama buat Kuro chan terkesan dulu~ kau masih di sana kan? :3

Kurapika: tapi aku sudah pulang ke rumah

Beberapa menit tidak ada balasan.

Hisoka: APA! Kalau begitu naskahnya kubatalkan!

Kurapika: ya sudah

Tidak ada balasan lagi dari Hisoka

Yep, perjanjiannya, selama festival aku harus mengikuti 'naskah' yang dibuat hisoka dan bersikap seperti habis diserang sampai seseorang datang, Hisoka sialan! Aku tidak tahu orangnya Kuroro meski pada awalnya aku cukup senang. Kami sama..Kami sama.. dan aku melakukan ini hanya demi kumpulan foto Machi san. Aku yakin Kuroro sama sekali tidak akan menduga ini.

Yah..pada akhirnya aku membatalkannya juga…ya sudah. Hidup harus berlanjut (author: motto hidup author neh! Audience tepuk tangan dong!| audience: hening,| author: menangis di bawah hujan)

Sebuah mobil melintas tak beraturan hampir menabrak ke arah sisi jalan tempat ku berdiri. Aku melompat dan tanpa sadar isi tasku berhamburan,"KAMPRET! KALO MABUK JANGAN BAWA MOBIL!" mobil itu mulai bergerak menjauh dan semakin jauh

Isi tasku hanya benda benda kecil sangat sulit mengumpulkannya. Saat menyentuh tasku ada kliping tebal tergeletak tidak jauh dari tasku. Itu naskah Kuroro ah ya! Aku lupa mengembalikannya. Aku berjongkok ingin memungutnya, kliping itu terbuka tepat di halaman akhir chapter 6 yang sedikit bernoda tinta dan salju karena terhempas tadi. Itu kan…..

Kurapika pov end.

Normal pov.

Hisoka menatap layar hp nya,"tch..padahal aku sudah susah payah membuat naskah" yap yap sekarang sudah jelas bahwa pada dasarnya hisoka adalah penggemar shounen ai kelas berat dan rada shotacon, naskah yang dibuatnya sendiri bertema shounen ai, karena obsesinya yang terlalu berlebihan dia menggunakan kurapika, dan berharap naskahnya benar – benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Meskipun kedengaran sepele, obsesi yang seperti ini terkadang bisa terasa mengerikan nyo~

…_.rasanya seperti membaca manga gender bender, dia keluar dengan menguap lebar semakin mendekati pintu, punggungnya yang ramping bahkan tidak bisa ditutupi meski dengan seragam pria dan cahaya matahari pucat makin membuat rambutnya tampak keemasan. Dia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya sekilas pada Machi. Oh, seperti itukah wajahnya? _

Kurapika berlari kembali ke arah café dengan tas serut menggantung di tangannya. Dia berdiri dari kejauhan. Dari balik kaca café choconyan yang lebar dan transparan pemuda berambut hitam pekat nampak kebingungan dan mengaduk aduk isi tasnya lalu mengintip ke bawah meja dan kursi begitu terus berulang ulang.

Wajah kurapika penuh dengan uap dari nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari. Dia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha membenamkan wajahnya kedalam syal, bermaksud menyembunyikan senyumannya

Hisoka mengintip dari balik kaca mobil yang dilapisi film hitam pekat,"yahhh.. ini bukan ending yang kuharapkan tapi…..bagus juga kan?"

~OWARI~

Nyahahah akhirnya selesai sebenarnya Ann dah suka bikin ff sejak kelas 2 smp tapi entah kenapa baru sekarang berani publish, dan bikin akun. Sebenarnya ini juga pelampiasan saking lamanya hxh hiatus tiada henti. Hehe karena Ann newbie disini perkenalan sedikit (itupun kalo ada yg sudi baca TT) author dikenal punya otak lumayan connect (baca: mesum ) di kelas, polos(?), rajin membantu orangtua(?). Jujur sekali? Ya….memang jujur. Kenapa jadi gaje? Gyaaa lupakan!

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
